Even the Bakamatsu can have a Happy Ending
by Shiara-dono
Summary: Set at the end of the Bakamatsu. Kenshin meets Kaoru through some unexpected circumstances, but doesn't tell her who he is. What happens when his past decides to come calling? KK Complete
1. Chapter 1

Even the Bakamatsu can have a Happy Ending

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Sadly._

_Chapter 1_

"Matte, Hitokiri Battousai!"

_Damn. So, they've caught up already._ His amber eyes narrowed. He faltered a bit, gasping in pain. A few lucky sword strikes had rendered him unable to fight, forcing him to flee, something he'd never done before. For a week they'd chased him. Now he was on the outskirts of Edo. With the amount of blood he'd lost, he knew if he didn't find shelter soon, he'd die, from lack of blood, or from the Shinsengumi that followed him. _Damn the Shinsengumi!_

Suddenly, ahead of him, he saw the outlines of a dojo. He ran around the back of the dojo, steeled himself against the pain, and jumped nimbly over the gates, hoping the others would pass by. He held his breath and waited.

His pursuers ran by, not even giving the dojo a second glance. Their voices died as they got farther away. He smiled, quietly making his way to the shed he'd noticed. With a sigh, he lay down inside it. He'd stay here a few days to recover, then be on his way.

Kamiya Kaoru awoke suddenly, breathing hard. Something wasn't right. The air in the dojo was still, too still, causing the hair on her neck to stand up. She grabbed the bokken she always set next to her futon, and crept through the dojo, all senses alert. She found nothing out of place. Still uneasy, she walked out to check the dojo grounds.

She discovered a trail of blood leading from the back gate to the shed. Tightening her grip on her bokken, she opened the doors, and gasped. A man lay where the blood trail ended. His breathing was ragged and his purplish-amber eyes opened in surprise when the door creaked. She opened her mouth.

He got to his feet wobbly. "Please, don't scream. I mean you no harm." He fainted right in front of her.

Kaoru stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. She sighed, bent down next to the man, and turned him over. Then she sat back to examine him.

He was handsome. The dark blue gi and gray hakama he wore accented his flame red hair that was kept in a high ponytail. A scar in the shape of a cross stretched across his left cheek. Kaoru narrowed her eyes and leaned closer. Although the dark fabric made it harder to tell, she could see he was bleeding. If she left him there, he might die.

Kaoru bit her lip, eyes straying to the daisho at the man's hip. He could be a hitokiri. Would she save him only to have him kill her later? She hesitated for just a moment before her resolve hardened. Carefully, she hoisted him onto her shoulders and drug him into the dojo. She made her way to her bedroom, where she gently laid him on her futon. Then she blushed, grit her teeth, and pulled back his clothes. She drew in a sharp breath. Three jagged wounds, one in the shoulder, one in the abdomen, and one on his leg, bled freely. Kaoru could see that infection was already setting in.

There was no time to go for a doctor. Obviously, someone had wanted this man dead. Even with her help, he still might die, but Kaoru wasn't going to give up so easily. She got her first aid box and told herself she was going to do everything she could to save the nearly naked man lying on her futon. She gently washed his wounds, treated them with antiseptic, sewed them up, and bandaged them. She started to reclothe him, but stopped, grimacing. His clothes were soaked with blood. Even with a good wash or three, the blood would probably never come out. She refused to put them back on him. Instead, she dug through her father's clothes.

She pulled out a gi and hakama. The gi had once been bright red, but was faded with age and was now more magenta-ish than anything. The hakama were white. She smiled, remembering. The gi was her father's least favorite. Her mother had gotten it for him many years earlier, and he had worn it to please her. Kaoru figured her father wouldn't mind another man wearing it.

Kaoru sat back and admired her handiwork, giggling. The gi certainly clashed with this man's hair. Her eyes widened a bit and she blushed when she realized the man was awake. He was watching her with soft amethyst eyes.

"A… ari… gato." He mumbled weakly before passing out again.

Kaoru smiled, thinking that this man looked to soft to be a swordsman. She leaned back against the wall, watching him a while. It felt strange to have a man staying with her. With a shrug, trusting he was too weak to kill her if he was a hitokiri, she fell asleep.

He awoke suddenly, confused. He had no idea where he was. The sound of soft breathing caused him to open his eyes. He saw the girl asleep against the wall and suddenly remembered. The fight with the Shinsengumi, the lucky shots, running, and hiding in a dojo. _Damn the Shinsengumi!_ He mentally cursed again. He thought it odd for a dojo to be run by a girl. He shifted, and bit back a yelp as pain sliced through him. He looked up again and saw that he had awoken the girl.

Kaoru heard the muffled cry of pain and opened her eyes. The man was conscious. His amber flecked amethyst eyes regarded her carefully.

"How long have I been out?" His voice was low, strong, and wary, but tired-sounding.

Kaoru yawned. "Not long enough. Just a few hours." She stood. "You need to rest more if you want those wounds to heal."

"Who are you?"

"Kamiya Kaoru. You're currently in my dojo. What's your name?"

He paused, thinking. "Kenshin." He said finally.

"Just 'Kenshin?' No last name?"

"None that I wish to give." He paused again. "You said your dojo. Where is your family?"

Shadows covered Kaoru's eyes. "My mother died a few years ago. My father… my father is fighting in the war in Kyoto. It wasn't his choice; he was drafted. What about you?"

He shrugged. "Parents died of cholera when I was young. I was taken in by a swords master after that."

"Oh." Kaoru stood there quietly for a few minutes. "Anyway, I'm going to go get the doctor now." She moved to leave.

"Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru winced. "Please, Kaoru's fine. Even my students aren't required to call me by my last name."

He thought it over. "It doesn't feel right to call you by just your first name. Very well then, how about Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru sighed. "If you want."

Kenshin smiled at her reluctance. "I hate doctors."

Kaoru giggled. "Don't worry; Megumi-san's a really good doctor. I just want her to make sure I didn't miss anything when I patched you up last night. And you're in no condition to move, so don't even _think_ of leaving while I'm gone!" She closed the shoji behind her.

Kenshin chuckled. _Very fiery, that one. No wonder she runs a dojo._

Kaoru returned a little while later, Megumi in tow. Kenshin warily let the slightly older woman examine him. Megumi rocked back on her heels. "Hmm, very good, Tanuki. It seems you learned something from me, after all."

Kaoru grit her teeth, biting back a retort.

"So, your name is Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Well, Ken-san, you were lucky." (_Ken-san?!_ Kenshin wondered.) "However, as a doctor, I'm ordering strict bed rest for the next three days. You'll have to take it easy for about a week and a half after that."

"Two weeks??!" Kenshin and Kaoru screeched in unison.

Megumi glared at them. "Providing you adhere to that, you should be fine in two weeks. Or, you can ignore my orders and take months to heal. Your choice."

Kenshin lowered his eyes. "Hai, Megumi-dono. Arigato."

Megumi just shook her head. "Remember to call me if you need anything, Tanuki." She smiled and left.

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono, for invading your life like this."

"Well, I certainly couldn't let you die." She paused. A thought had come to her. "Kenshin. Can you cook?"

He uttered a word Kaoru didn't recognize. "Oro? Hai?"

"Good. Then to pay me back for letting you stay here, when you get better you can cook a meal or two for me. Sound fair?"

Kenshin nodded.

"In the meantime, you'll have to put up with my cooking. I hope you have a stomach of iron, though, because cooking is not something I'm good at."

He chuckled. "It will be fine. I'll manage."

She glared at him. "Then I will go make breakfast. You, rest, understand?" She walked out of the room without waiting for an answer.

_I have a feeling these two weeks will be very interesting._ He thought to himself. His eyes narrowed, regaining some of their amber coloring. _The Shinsengumi won't give up on finding me. Perhaps caution is best for now._

_So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. I'm not sure how many chapters long it will end up being. Somewhere around four to six, I'm thinking. Next chapter, some more familiar characters show up. Ja ne! _


	2. Chapter 2

Even the Bakamatsu can have a Happy Ending

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Sadly._

_Chapter 2_

When Kaoru walked back in carrying a tray of food, Kenshin was asleep. She smiled, and set the tray down next to him. She sat there a moment, wondering who he was and why someone wanted him dead. With a sigh, she quietly left the room.

She wandered over to the shed, armed with soap and a bucket of water. She was determined to clean up the bloodstains. Her eyes lit upon Kenshin's daisho lying on the floor. Kaoru had removed the swords to make it easier to carry him. She gulped, turning toward the dojo. Again, she wondered who he was. Well, he was in no condition to fight, so she set the daisho against the wall. She'd give it back to him, if he asked. She rolled up her sleeves, tied them in place, and got to work.

"Hey, Busu!" A voice sounded a while later. "I'm here for my lessons!"

Kaoru groaned. That could only be her _charming _student, Yahiko. He was being so loud she was afraid he'd wake Kenshin. "Yahiko, I'm in the shed!" She called.

A young, spiky-haired boy walked in. "What are you doing, Busu? Hey, cool, swords!"

Kaoru gave the floor one final scrub. "Leave them there; they aren't to play with." She stood, brushing dirt off her yukata. "I'll meet you in the dojo, Yahiko. Start practice swings while I go change."

Kaoru quietly walked into her room, trying not to disturb a still sleeping Kenshin. She grabbed her gi and hakama and went into the other room to change.

Kenshin awoke slowly, his body protesting. He didn't want to admit he still needed sleep. He hadn't felt this pathetic in a couple of years. He turned his head and noticed the food tray. Haltingly, he sat up, and took a bite of the now cold food. He grimaced. _Well, it's not the worst I've ever had. _With a sigh, he forced himself to eat the rest. His ears caught the sound of battle. He gasped. Had the Shinsengumi located him? Eyes a blazing amber, he leapt to his feet, ignoring the pain, and threw open the shoji.

There was no one there. Still wary, he followed the sound to the dojo, where he peeked inside. _Oro? _

Kaoru was there, breathing hard, a bokken in hand. Sweat caused her bangs to stick to her face. Her gi had come open, clearly displaying the bandages she used to bind her breasts. Facing her was a young boy, also holding a bokken and also breathing hard.

Kenshin stared in awe. _She's beautiful. _He groaned inwardly. _No! I'm only here for two weeks. I have no time to be involved!_

Kaoru brought her bokken into attack position and charged. The boy dodged, then countered. This went on for a few minutes until the boy noticed Kenshin. "Who the heck is _that?!"_

Kaoru paused, turning. "Oh, Kenshin!" She blinked. His eyes… they were… She blinked again. Just the violet, albeit that was an odd eye color. "Yahiko. This is Kenshin. He's, uh… he's a friend. He's staying at the dojo for a couple weeks. Kenshin, this is Yahiko, one of my students."

Kenshin bowed stiffly, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Yahiko. Gomen, Kaoru-dono, for interrupting your lesson."

"That's okay, Kenshin. We were just finishing. Yahiko, are you staying for lunch?"

"No thanks, Busu. I don't wish to be poisoned."

Kaoru growled, advancing on Yahiko, who gulped and ducked past Kenshin, swiftly leaving the dojo.

Kenshin chuckled. "Ano, 'busu?'"

Kaoru sighed. "It's his choice word for me." She set her bokken on the rack. Then she whirled. "And what are _you_ doing out of bed?"

Kenshin stubbornly refused to quail under her angry gaze. "I heard fighting. I thought the people who were chasing me might have come back."

She folded her arms. "And I suppose you thought you could defeat them this time? They tried to kill you!"

Kenshin laughed harshly. "They'll be sorry they didn't."

"Nani?"

"Never mind. So, what style of swordsmanship was that?"

"Kamiya Kasshin ryu. My father founded it."

"And you use wooden swords to teach it? Why?"

Kaoru flushed. "Because it's not a sword style that kills! It's used to protect people."

Kenshin shook his head, amazed. _She's living a lie. To learn the sword is to learn how to kill. _He looked at her, eyes carefully neutral. _How can she remain so pure in an era ruled by chaos? _"Perhaps we can spar when my wounds heal?"

"Perhaps." Kaoru agreed. "Now back to bed!"

"Hai, hai…"

A sound awoke Kaoru that night. She listened carefully. Hearing it again, she slid out of her futon and exited the bedroom she was currently residing in. The sounds were coming from her room, where Kenshin was sleeping. Quietly, she opened the shoji. Kenshin was laying on the futon, covers thrown off. He was breathing raggedly and muttering something.

Kaoru knelt down next to him and listened, but could only make sense of a few words: hitokiri, blood, and die. Her eyes widened in surprise. She decided to wake him. "Kenshin?" She called quietly, touching his arm.

His hand shot out and grasped her wrist so tightly she heard her bones creak. She hissed in pain. Kenshin glared at her with deadly amber eyes. Suddenly, recognition flashed through them.

"Kaoru… what-?" He released her arm as if it had burned him.

Kaoru massaged her wrist, wincing. "I just wanted to wake you up. You were having a nightmare."

Horror still reflected in his now violet eyes. "Kaoru-dono. Sumimasen! I didn't mean to-"

Kaoru smiled thinly at him. "Iie. I should have known not to wake you up." She paused. "Bad memories?"

He ran a hand through his hair. It had come free some time in the night. "You could say that. …sumimasen."

She shook her head. "It's okay. Oyasumi, Kenshin."

"Oyasumi…"

A few days later, Kaoru and Yahiko were in the dojo training. Kenshin was feeling better, so he decided to make lunch for them. He was pulling out the things he would need when he heard a sound outside. His eyes narrowed, and he silently made his way to the back of the dojo. He saw a man climbing over the dojo fence. With lightning speed, he had the man pinned against the fence. The taller man struggled, but stopped when Kenshin raised amber eyes to stare him in the face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked quietly.

Kaoru and Yahiko appeared, having heard the commotion. "Sanosuke?"

"Jou-chan! Get this madman off me!"

Kenshin growled low in his throat, effectively silencing Sanosuke. "You know this man, Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai. That's Sagara Sanosuke. You can let him go Kenshin." She turned to Sanosuke. "I suppose you were going to sneak food again? Maybe now you've learned to use the dojo gates like everyone else!"

Kenshin let the taller man go and plastered an apologetic grin on his face. "Gomen, Sanosuke-san. I thought you might be a hitokiri."

Kaoru started giggling. "As if a hitokiri would come here. Can you just imagine Hitokiri Battousai attacking this dojo?" She giggled some more.

Kenshin lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. _What would she say if she knew I'm Battousai?_

"Battousai better come here if he knows what's good for him." Sanosuke said angrily. "I'll kill that damn Ishin Shishi myself!" He stalked inside, Yahiko following.

"Oro?"

Kaoru smiled sadly. "His rage isn't directed toward Battousai. He hates all Ishin Shishi. He just found out his brother was killed not too long ago by the government. He was the captain of the Sekihotai, and because of that, he was murdered. Sanosuke has some real anger issues, but he's a good friend, even if he is a freeloader."

Kenshin hesitated. "Kaoru-dono. What's Yahiko's story. Where are his parents?"

She sighed. Yahiko's father was killed in the war. His mother sold herself as a prostitute to buy food for Yahiko, but she got sick and died. The local Yakuza were using him as their dog before I took him away from there."

A deep sadness filled Kenshin. _They've all had their lives changed because of this war. Is… is it really worth it? Is the new era really worth all this pain and bloodshed?_

"Kenshin?"

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin mumbled.

"For what?"

"Never mind. Just… gomen."

Something was bothering Kenshin. Kaoru wanted to help, but she had a feeling Kenshin wouldn't open up to her. At least, not yet. "Why don't we go inside now? It is lunchtime."

A smile slowly returned to Kenshin's face. "It is. And today I would like to cook, if you don't mind."

"Really, Kenshin? That'd be great!"

Kenshin chuckled as an enthusiastic Kaoru led the way into the kitchen.

"By the way, Jou-chan. What happened to your wrist?" Sanosuke halted in looking for something edible to nod his head toward the fading reddish-purple bruises.

"It's nothing, Sanosuke!" She said hastily, but he had noticed Kenshin's guilty look.

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles menacingly. "_You_ did that to Jou-chan?"

Kenshin's eyes blazed amber, but his lips curled in amusement. "Do I take it you want to fight me?"

Sanosuke nodded. "Let's go outside, Pretty Boy."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and shivered. _His eyes. They're the same as that night. Hitokiri eyes?_ She decided to step in. "ENOUGH!!" She bellowed.

The two turned, startled.

"Sanosuke, I appreciate your concern, but it was an accident. You are not to fight him. And _you_!" She said, turning to Kenshin. "You are still recovering from almost dying. The only thing you are going to do right now is cook, GOT IT??!" She eyed him coldly.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono." He mumbled.

"Good. Now go cook."

Kenshin's culinary skills amazed them. They agreed that his was the best food they'd had in a long while. Lunch ended with Yahiko making a snide remark about Kaoru's cooking, and Kaoru chasing Yahiko out of the dojo.

_/bows low/ Gomen, gomen! I didn't mean for it to be so long between chapters. I got caught up in school. I'm studying veterinary medicine, and it's been a lot of grueling work. I'll try to post the next chapter later this week or early next week. Thank you to those who have read this story. In the next chapter, Kaoru gets a letter from her father and the Shinsengumi return! Ja ne!_

_By popular demand, I am putting a glossary of the Japanese words used in each chapter. Sorry about not doing that earlier. I tend to not realize when I'm writing some words, because they are so natural to me._

**Glossary: **

_daisho: a set of swords that a samurai wore, usually a katana and a wakizashi_

_busu: Yahiko's name for Kaoru. It means '__ugly'_

_yukata: summer kimono or nightwear_

_gi: a type of Japanese shirt that allows easy movement_

_hakama: same as above, only they're pants_

_shoji: door made of rice paper_

_bokken: wooden sword_

_gomen, gomen nasai, sumimasen: sorry. Each is more formal than the preceding one_

_ano: um_

_nani: what_

_kamiya kasshin ryu: kamiya kasshin style, Kaoru's sword sytle_

_hai, aa: yes_

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_iie: no_

_oyasumi, oyasumi nasai: night or goodnight_

_jou-chan: Sanosuke's name for Kaoru. It means 'missy'_

_ishin shishi: the side that Kenshin was on_

_sekihotai: an army of farmers formed by/ for the ishin shishi, later killed by them_

_dono: 'miss.' Kenshin uses it. It's more formal than -san_


	3. Chapter 3

Even the Bakamatsu can have a Happy Ending

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Sadly._

_Chapter 3_

A week went by, and Kenshin felt himself growing steadily fonder of Kaoru, although he tried to deny it. Once he'd started feeling better, he'd gone into the shed to clean up the blood, only to find Kaoru had already done so. He'd spotted his daisho leaning against the wall. He hadn't seen it since the night he came to the dojo. Smiling, he closed the doors to the shed, leaving the daisho there.

He was content with his life at the dojo. He was experiencing a feeling of being relaxed, something he hadn't felt since… well, never. He enjoyed the friendship he had with Yahiko and Sanosuke. And then, there was Kaoru.

Kenshin sighed. Kaoru was an oddity to him. She was fiery-tempered and good with swords, but also honest, caring, and nonjudgmental. She was unlike any other woman he'd ever known, and perhaps that was what drew him to her.

A knock at the dojo gates shook him from his thoughts. Kaoru went to answer. She returned a few minutes later. "I got a letter from my father! He always sends me letters, to tell me how he's doing." She accepted the cup of tea Kenshin handed her, opening the letter with her other hand.

The cup slipped from her hand, shattering on the floor. Kenshin looked at her, startled. The color was draining from her face and her hands trembled. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. "Kaoru-dono?"

"My… my father… he-" She fainted.

Kenshin caught her as she fell, lowering her gently to the ground. He picked up the letter and read it, eyes widening.

_Kamiya-san,_

_We regret to inform you that Kamiya Koshijiro was attacked and slain by the Shinsengumi. He fought bravely and died honorably. Again, our deepest apologies._

_The Ishin Shishi_

Kenshin reread the letter, eyes slowly turning amber with rage. _Damn the Shinsengumi! Why?!_ He looked down at Kaoru. _Kami, WHY??! Hasn't she suffered enough?_ He sighed. "Kaoru-dono? Kaoru-d… Kaoru?" He shook her gently. She whimpered, but didn't wake.

This worried Kenshin. He gently picked her up and walked outside. He hesitated, not knowing where the clinic was.

Yahiko solved his dilemma by showing up at that moment. "Kenshin? What happened? What's wrong with Kaoru?"

"Do you know where the clinic is?"

"Yeah, just go down that street a ways, and it's on the left. Why?"

Kenshin didn't answer. He was gone before Yahiko could blink.

Upon arriving at the clinic, he slammed the shoji open. Several people jumped in surprise.

"Hai? May I help you?" An elderly man asked.

Kenshin hesitated. "I… I need to see Megumi-dono."

Megumi walked into the room at that moment. "Ken-san? What happened to Kaoru?"

"She got a letter."

Megumi's eyes narrowed. "Dr. Gensai, I'll take care of it. Ken-san, if you would follow me?" She led him to one of the back rooms, where Kenshin gently laid Kaoru on a futon.

"Now. What happened?"

Kenshin handed her the note. "She read this and fainted. Yahiko told me how to get here. She… she will be okay, right?"

Megumi did a quick exam of Kaoru, then read the letter. She sat down and put her head in her hands. "We all knew this would happen. Even Kaoru knew. But she wanted to remain positive. She's always been the naïve, optimistic type. Her father hated killing, and avoided it, because it went against the Kamiya Kasshin ryu. Kaoru hoped that they would send him home because of his no-killing policy. Obviously, that will never happen now. Kaoru's in shock now, which is why she fainted."

She faced Kenshin, surprised that he regarded her with an intense amber stare. "Ken-san, I don't know who you are or how you came to the Kamiya dojo. But I do know this. It's pointless to avenge her father, and if you leave now, Kaoru will break."

Kenshin sighed. "Hai, Megumi-dono. Will Kaoru recover?"

"With time."

"Kaoru. It's time to wake up." A soft voice floated through the haze of grief.

"Megumi… san?"

Megumi chuckled. "Wake up, Tanuki. You're worrying Ken-san."

"Who?"

"Don't give me that. Kenshin brought you to the clinic."

Tears rolled down Kaoru's face. "But if I forget him, I can pretend my father… that he's alive."

A soft 'oro' could be heard.

Megumi's tone sharpened. "You silly girl! You know there is no truth behind that statement. Wake up now!"

"… hai…" Kaoru replied sadly, opening tear-filled blue eyes.

Kenshin's heart tightened with anguish. "Kaoru-dono? Do you want me to leave?"

Kaoru sat up in alarm. "Iie! Don't leave! I just… I just…" She broke down crying.

Megumi smiled and gently nudged Kenshin toward Kaoru, mouthing, "It's what she needs."

_Oro?!_ He stepped forward and hesitantly extended his arm toward Kaoru. She latched onto him like a lifeline. He held her while she cried. After a bit, she calmed down enough to be taken home.

"Arigato." She mumbled while they were walking.

"… anytime…"

Kenshin had hoped his presence would help her deal with her grief, but over the next few days, whenever she looked at him, she started crying. He finally caught on. "It's the gi, isn't it?"

Kaoru nodded. "It was my father's least favorite, but…"

"Would it help if I changed? I could put my old gi back on."

Kaoru shot him a dirty look. "It's still stained with blood; I never got around to washing it." She sighed. "Iie. Wear that gi. Bright colors are good for you."

"Why do you say that?"

She countered his question with one of her own. "You're a hitokiri, aren't you?"

Kenshin paled. He didn't know how to reply.

"It doesn't matter to me, really, if you are." Kaoru continued. "But wearing bright colors will help you remember there's more to life than killing."

Kenshin sat down on the porch next to her, and looked at the ground. "Kaoru-dono, I… I'm happy. Being here with you makes me want to give up being a hitokiri."

Kaoru looked over at him, hiding her shock. _So, he's a hitokiri after all. I didn't expect him to admit it._ "Then give it up. And stay here."

He laughed bitterly. "Even if I give it up, nothing says _it_ will give _me_ up. And the longer I stay, the more at risk you become. I would like to stay here, and stop killing, but I don't know if that is possible. To be honest, I'm surprised they haven't sent search parties to look for me."

"Are you that important?"

"Without me, the new era might never come." He smiled sadly. "Whether we like it or not, Kaoru-dono, I have to leave in a few days." _I wish I could say screw the new era._ He sighed quietly. _Perhaps when the fighting's done, I can return here. If I'm still alive._

The next day, Kenshin was going to cook for Kaoru and Yahiko again, but noticed they had used up the tofu. "Oro? Hey, Yahiko?" He turned to the boy.

"Hai?"

Could you tell Kaoru-dono that we need to get tofu before I can cook?"

Yahiko nodded, running off to find Kaoru.

A few minutes later, Kaoru came in. "Yahiko said we need tofu?"

Kenshin nodded. "Where is Yahiko?"

Kaoru grinned wickedly. "He hasn't yet learned to keep his big mouth shut. I set him to cleaning to dojo floor." She paused. "Ano, Kenshin? Would you like to come with me?"

"Hai. I would love to, Kaoru-dono."

They walked along quietly, almost to the tofu stand. Kaoru held her bokken at her side. She always took it, never knowing when or if she would be attacked. Kenshin was deep in thought. _I have to tell her. She has to know how much I've grown to like her in this short time together. Maybe then, she'll be able to cope with my leaving._ He opened his mouth to speak.

"Matte, Hitokiri Battousai!"

Kenshin froze. A murmur went through the nearby people.

"Hitokiri Battousai? Here?"

"Surely they don't mean that redhead? He doesn't even have a sword."

"Yeah, and have you ever seen a hitokiri wear a pink gi?"

Kaoru looked around and bristled. Three Shinsengumi were headed their way, swords already drawn.

"Kenshin. They don't mean you, do… they…?" The fierce amber eye color answered her. "Iie. _You're_ Hitokiri Battousai?!"

"Gomen." He muttered, eyes on the Shinsengumi.

"But then… when we were talking… when I said-"

Kenshin gave her a half smile. "I didn't know what you would say if you knew who I was. Don't tell Sano. I don't want to fight him."

Kaoru gasped. "Your daisho! It's in-"

"The shed. I know. I saw it in there. I meant what I said, Kaoru. I really don't want to kill anymore. But _it's_ not letting me go so easily." He shielded her behind him.

The Shinsengumi members surrounded them. "Hitokiri Battousai!" One spat. "We knew if we stuck around we'd find you again!"

"Are they the ones that almost killed you, Kenshin?"

"Hai." He replied softly.

Kaoru growled, anger slowly rising.

Kenshin spread his arms. "As you can see, I'm unarmed. Will you still attack?" He looked challengingly at the one he thought was their leader.

"You killed our comrade."

"The fight was fair."

"Enough! I doesn't matter, because you're still going to die!" One of the others maneuvered around Kenshin and grabbed Kaoru. The leader sneered. "What if we kill her first? Will that anger you?"

Kenshin growled, about to give a scathing reply, but he looked at Kaoru in surprise. Her normally blue eyes had turned a dark stormy gray and her swordsman spirit was spiking. She gave him the smallest nod.

He smirked. "I'm not worried. I don't believe you've met Kamiya Kaoru. Her father was just killed by one of your squads. And, as far as I'm concerned, you've already lost."

"What do you mean?"

"He means, _THIS!"_ Kaoru swung her bokken down, catching her captor on the knee. He grunted and released her. She swung again and caught him on his shoulder. He went down. She turned to the other two. "Who's next?"

"N…nani??" The leader asked in surprise. "But, she's a girl! And her sword's only wood!"

"I've got news for you." Kenshin said, smiling. "She's a dojo master. And rage can sometimes be helpful."

Kaoru lunged, getting within striking distance of the remaining two. She eyed them coldly. "I just want to know, why?"

"Huh?"

"Why, dammit?! Why did you kill my FATHER?!!" She dashed forward, the tip of her bokken pointed at the nearest one's heart. It was going to be a very painful death for him. He gulped in sudden fear.

Strong arms gently wrapped around Kaoru, halting her attack. "That's enough, Kaoru."

She struggled. "Let me go, Kenshin! They deserve to die! My father was innocent!!"

"And so are they, for the most part. By their own admission, they've been in town these past two weeks. They couldn't have killed him. Your father wouldn't want to turn hitokiri, especially on these three."

The fight went out of Kaoru. She slumped into his arms.

The three Shinsengumi began to breathe again. "You haven't seen the last of us, Battousai!" They ran off.

The crowd that had loosely gathered muttered something about the Shinsengumi being lunatics, and went back to whatever they had been previously doing.

Kenshin tilted Kaoru's face up, and gently wiped away her tears. He grinned. "Now that that's over. Shall we go get the tofu?"

_/sighs/ I hate family emergencies. They drive you nuts and frazzle nerves. And make me late in posting this. Anyway, it's done now. I'll get the next chapter up sometime next week, providing we don't have another emergency. Next chapter, Kenshin leaves. Will Kaoru follow him? Stay tuned to find out. Ja ne!_

**Glossary: **

_daisho: a set of swords that a samurai wore, usually a katana and a wakizashi_

_dono: 'miss.' Kenshin uses it. It's more formal than -s_

_shinsengumi: the side opposing the Ishin Shishi_

_ishin shishi: the side that Kenshin was on_

_kami: god_

_shoji: door made of rice paper_

_hai, aa: yes_

ken-san: Megumi's name for Kenshin. It means 'Sir Ken'

kamiya kasshin ryu: kamiya kasshin style, Kaoru's sword sytle

_iie: no_

arigato: thank you

gi: a type of Japanese shirt that allows easy movement

hitokiri: manslayer

matte: wait

Battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu

_nani: what_


	4. Chapter 4

Even the Bakamatsu can have a Happy Ending

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Sadly._

_Chapter 4_

Kaoru couldn't sleep that night. Too many things were troubling her. She had let her anger overcome her and had almost killed a man. And she was afraid Kenshin would leave. She sat up. _Kenshin…_ Even though he was Battousai, she cared about him. She wanted him to stay.

She gave up on the idea of sleeping. With a sigh, she walked out onto the dojo grounds. A gentle breeze teased her, and she loosed her hair from its braid. A creak made her turn to ward the shed. The door was open. Wary, and a bit curious, she walked over and peered inside.

Kenshin was in there. He had changed back into his bloodstained gi and hakama and was in the process of picking up his daisho.

_I knew it. He is going to leave._ She fought back a wave of sadness. "Kenshin?" A slight quiver in her voice betrayed her, revealing her emotions.

"O… oro? Kaoru-dono?" He turned, amber eyes reflecting the small amount of moonlight. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Her chin quivered. "Would you have left without saying goodbye?"

Kenshin's eyes took on a violet shade. "Iie. I… I didn't know… what to say."

"'Goodbye' works well." Kaoru replied bitterly.

Kenshin chuckled. Sorrow tightened like a band around his heart. "I can't stay, Kaoru. Your life was put in danger today because of me. I don't want that to happen again." He paused. "Maybe… maybe someday I can come back here."

She slapped him, hard. A few tears dropped from her eyes and she brushed them away angrily. "Come back? You won't come back! You'll die out there, just like my father! How dare you decide to leave! You don't… I mean, I… I…" The right words wouldn't come. So, she opted for showing him what she meant. She grabbed a handful of his fiery red bangs and pulled him down the few inches to her level, pressing her lips to his.

_Oro?!_ His surprise was obvious. She had done the one thing that could catch him off guard. She pulled away after a moment and looked him in the eye. "I just wanted you to know that I will hate you for leaving." She turned to walk back inside.

Kenshin pulled her back into a tight embrace. He held her close for a long time. Finally, he pulled away and took her hand. He walked her back to her room, hesitantly leaning in to kiss her. "Oyasumi, Kaoru-dono. And… gomen."

When Kaoru awoke in the morning, Kenshin was gone. She felt lost the first few days, not sure what to do. Finally, she went to see Megumi, not really surprised to find Sanosuke there. Kaoru sat down and the whole story spilled from her mouth. For a few minutes after, all was quiet.

"That damn Ishin Shishi." Sanosuke muttered with detest.

Megumi finished doctoring Sanosuke's hand. "So, what are you going to do now, Tanuki?"

"I don't know." Kaoru wiped her eyes. "I want to see him again. I want him to come back to the dojo with me."

"Then it's obvious. Go get him. Show him how wrong he was to leave." She turned to Sanosuke. "You are not to fight him when they return."

"He's Ishin Shishi! Of course I'm going to fight him."

"Sa. No. Suke. You are not to fight him. Understand?" Megumi stared him down.

"……hai…"

She approached the men warily, eyes flashing in anger. Her bokken was poised for attack. "Is this where I can find Battousai?"

"Possibly." One of the men replied. He nodded toward her bokken. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Use it to knock some sense into him. Will you allow me to pass?"

"You have a death wish?"

She narrowed her eyes. "He won't kill me."

The man stepped aside to let her by. _She must be crazy._

It had been a month since his return. He had tracked down the Shinsengumi who had killed Kaoru's father and had taken care of him. He was weary of all the blood. His sighed, sipping the sake someone set before him. He grimaced. Everything he ate or drank was starting to taste like blood again.

"Witnesses say you hesitated last night."

Kenshin looked up. "I told you, Katsura-san. I do not want to kill anymore. I only continue so the new era will come. Then I will leave."

"To return to the girl you told me about?"

"If possible. That is what I'd like to do." _Of course, that's if she lets me._

The shoji to the room slid open and a man stumbled in. His eyes were wide, as if he were frightened.

"What's the matter, Matakei-san?"

"There… there's a girl out there looking for Battousai. She only has a wooden sword, but… she's strong! She's beating everyone who attacks her!"

_Wooden sword?_ Kenshin slowly paled. His amber eyes held disbelief and shock. "Masaka. She… she wouldn't have."

The shoji slammed open. Everyone in the room turned. Kaoru stood there, bokken in front of her. She stared coldly at Kenshin, the amber in her gaze rivaling his own. "You."

_I'm so dead. _"Ka… Kaoru? How did you-? Why are you here?"

She pointed her bokken at him. "Baka! I came to beat you senseless and take you back to the dojo!"

Katsura watched in amusement as the hitokiri quailed under the woman's angry glare.

"But… but-"

She laughed humorlessly. "Did you expect me to wait quietly at the dojo? What if you never came back?!"

"Young lady." Another hitokiri broke in. "Do you realize who that is you're talking to?"

Kaoru turned her glare toward the speaker. "I do. And if you'll excuse us, we are having a conversation." She face Kenshin again. "Why are _you_ here?"

"The Shinsengumi-" Kenshin began.

"Ah. Retaliation, I see. And then what, Kenshin?"

There was a collective gasp of shock. Kaoru glared. "You act like you've never heard his name before!"

"Usually not his first name, lady."

"It's what he told me to call him by, so that's what I'm doing. So, Kenshin. Will you return to the life of a hitokiri? What about wanting to give it up? Will you throw that away? Because, if that's the case, I'll knock you out myself! Maybe that will prove that your thinking is messed up!"

Someone snickered. Kenshin flicked his katana an inch out of its sheath and the snickering died.

Katsura cleared his throat. "Himura-san, is this the girl you were telling me about?"

"Hai, Katsura-san. This is Kamiya Kaoru."

"Kamiya-san, rather than embarrass him further, perhaps you and Himura-san should continue your fight in his room."

"He could do with some embarrassing." Kaoru muttered.

"Oro!"

Kaoru sighed. "However, I will do ask you ask. Arigato."

Katsura merely chuckled as Kenshin led Kaoru elsewhere. _'Fiery' definitely describes her well. To think that I'd once again see Hitokiri Battousai lose a battle of words with a woman. Maybe he'll have more luck with this one._

Kenshin sighed, closing the shoji to his room behind him and removing his daisho.

Kaoru suddenly found herself in his arms. "Baka." She muttered quietly, returning the embrace. "I still hate you for leaving."

He pulled away. "Oro? You… hate me?"

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Iie. I don't hate _you._ I hate the fact that you left." She glanced around the room, eyebrow rising in surprise. "There's no futon in here."

Kenshin smiled guiltily. "Truth is, I haven't slept on a futon in years. I've grown so used to sleeping against the wall. I thought it might be odd for you if I didn't use a futon while I was at the dojo, so I did, even though it was a bit uncomfortable."

"Baka…" She muttered again.

"So… what will you do now, Kaoru-dono?"

"First, tell you to leave off the 'dono.' It's really starting to get on my nerves." Kaoru grinned at him. "I'm still determined to get you to leave this life."

"Katsura-san says the war should end soon."

"Good. I'll be staying here until then."

"Oro?"

"Don't 'oro' me. I'm staying for a couple of reasons. You left before sparring with me. It's easier to spar if we're in the same room, much less the same town. If I'm here, you have a reason to return, alive, from your fights. And, I… I wanted… to be near you. Yahiko is taking care of the dojo, so don't protest!" (Kenshin shut his mouth.) "I want your word you won't die out there."

"Anything can happen, Kaoru-do… Kaoru."

She growled. "That's not the answer I want!"

"Gomen. But it's the best I can give."

"Fine." She mumbled, irritated. "Spar?"

"Why?"

"I feel like training. And I have yet to see you fight."

He chuckled. "Very well. I'll go see if anyone has a bokken I can use." _Fat chance._ He grabbed his daisho. "Be right back."

His eyes regained their amber coloring the moment he exited his room. He slid the shoji to the meeting room open. The quiet whispers died instantly.

The silence was finally broken. "So, Himura-san." One fellow Ishin Shishi commented. "She's a beauty. Is that your woman, or can I have a go with her?"

His sword was out of its sheath and pointed at the man's throat before he even thought about it. "I don't care which side you're on. If you dare touch Kaoru, I'll slit you in half." He slowly withdrew his blade. "Same goes for all of you." He slid his sword back into its sheath. "Katsura-san, do you have a bokken handy?"

Katsura raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A bokken, Himura-san?"

"Hai."

"Iie. I don't. But I think the inn lady might know where you can get one."

"Arigato." Kenshin bowed, then left the room.

Everyone began to breathe again. "Guess that means she's his woman, after all…"

He finally managed to locate a bokken and returned to his room. Kaoru was sitting in the middle of the room, waiting.

"Took you long enough."

"It is difficult to find a bokken in this era. Most use swords." He removed his daisho, setting it and small odds and ends against one wall. He bowed to her, amber eyes sparkling. "Shall we?"

She jumped up and charged. He sidestepped and lazily swung his bokken at her.

_Damn him, he's toying with me!_ Kaoru growled. "You're going easy on me!"

"Hai."

Her anger was on the rise. She swung, then turned and jabbed where she thought he would move to. He evaded both times. She tried everything she could to get under his guard, but there were no cracks. "Why aren't you fighting me for real?!"

"I do not wish to hurt you, Kaoru-dono."

She visibly snapped. Glaring daggers at him, she lunged. "I told you, enough with the 'DONO!!!'"

Kenshin went to evade. A sudden pain shot through him, halting his flight.

Kaoru's bokken hit home on Kenshin's shoulder, and he fell painfully.

Kaoru deflated instantly, dropping her bokken. "Kenshin! Are you alright?!"

"Hai…" He muttered, distracted by the pain in his abdomen. "I guess you won."

"You paused."

"Ano… hai. Momentary lapse in judgment." He stood, rubbing his shoulder. "Arigato, Kaoru. That was fun. If you'll excuse me, I must go talk to Katsura-san. I'll have someone bring you dinner." He left.

"Matte! ……baka…"

"Katsura-san?"

Katsura turned. "Hmm? Oh, Himura-san." He noticed the hitokiri's sudden unease. "What is it?"

"Katsura-san, I… I need to see a doctor."

"I thought you hated doctors."

"I do, but… something's not right."

_Not right? What is he hiding from me?_ One look at the hitokiri told him Kenshin would never tell him. "I'll send for a doctor immediately."

"Ano, if it's not to much trouble, I'd prefer to go there myself. Less suspicion than if we bring a doctor here."

"… very well. You can go."

"Also… if someone would take Kaoru dinner?"

Katsura nodded again, this time smiling.

Kenshin fidgeted. "Hold still, Himura-san!" The doctor scolded.

"Gomen." Kenshin mumbled.

The doctor finished his examination. Kenshin gratefully pulled his gi back on.

"Well, Himura-san, whoever patched you up last did a good job. Two of the wounds are healing just fine. It's the one in your abdomen that concerns me. It seems an infection has set in. I'll give you some medicine for it and a salve to rub on the wound. The medicine will counteract the infection. The salve will help with the pain and take away some of the redness."

"Arigato, sensei."

"Did the doctor examine you, Himura-san?"

"Hai, Katsura-san. He gave me some medicine." He paused. "Ano… might it be possible to keep this from Kaoru? I don't want her to worry."

"Worry about what?" A voice asked.

Kenshin gasped and turned. Kaoru stood there, a quizzical look on her face.

"Uh… uh… it's nothing, Kaoru-do… Kaoru!"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, sighing inwardly. _He still doesn't fully trust me._

Kenshin saw the hurt. He gulped, attempting to ignore the pain of knowing he was the one causing that hurt. "Ano, Katsura-san? Where will Kaoru sleep?"

Katsura smirked. "In your room."

_"Nani?!?!?!"_ They asked in unison.

"We have no extra rooms, Himura-san, you know that. Just pull out a futon for her. It will be like last-" He paused, realizing Kenshin was giving him a rather pained death glare. "I mean, it'll be easier for you to protect her."

_Yay, another chapter done! Looks like about another two chapters before we reach the end of the story. Thanks again to all those who continue to read this story. Next chapter, Kenshin and Kaoru share a tender moment! Ja ne!_

_I had a couple of interesting questions posed to me in reviews that I would like to answer. One was asking about why Kaoru didn't freak out when she found out Kenshin is Battousai. A couple of reasons for that. One is that it is an era of hitokiri, so she's more familiar with them, especially with her father being in the war. Another is that during the two weeks Kenshin was at her dojo, she started to care about him. She got to see who he was, with the exception of the killer part. _

_The other question was why is Kenshin still a hitokiri even though Tomoe's dead. I left Kenshin as a hitokiri because it was easier for the story to flow that way._

**Glossary: **

_Battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu_

_gi: a type of Japanese shirt that allows easy movement_

_hakama: same as above, only they're pants_

_daisho: a set of swords that a samurai wore, usually a katana and a wakizashi_

_dono: 'miss.' Kenshin uses it. It's more formal than -san_

_iie: no_

_oyasumi: night or goodnight_

_gomen: sorry. Each is more formal than the preceding one_

_ishin shishi: the side that Kenshin was on_

_tanuki: raccoon. Megumi's name for Kaoru_

_shinsengumi: the side opposing the Ishin Shishi_

_shoji: door made of rice paper_

_masaka: impossible; it can't be_

_baka: idiot_

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_arigato: thank you_

_futon: Japanese bed. It's more or less padding on the ground_

_bokken: wooden sword_

_hai: yes_

_ano: um_

_matte: wait_

_sensei: teacher. Also used for doctors, or someone accomplished in something_

_nani: what_


	5. Chapter 5

Even the Bakamatsu can have a Happy Ending

Even the Bakamatsu can have a Happy Ending

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Sadly._

_Chapter 5_

A few nights later, Kaoru awoke to find Kenshin gone. "Where is he?" She yawned, clutched her yukata closed, and walked out into the hall. There was a light on in the main room. Hesitantly, she entered.

Katsura was sitting at the table, drinking some tea. He looked up as she came into the room. "Ah, Kamiya-san. Join me for tea?"

Kaoru sat, accepting the offered cup. She sipped, sorting through her questions. "Where is Kenshin?"

"…Himura-san is working tonight."

_In other words, he's killing._ Kaoru thought. Her eyes filled with tears.

Katsura noticed. "Kamiya-san, do not worry. He is very skilled. He will return."

Kaoru set her cup down. "That is not why I worry. I worry about how this killing is affecting his heart."

Katsura also set down his cup. "Himura-san mentioned he wishes to stop killing." He sighed. "Kamiya-san, Himura is the best hitokiri there is. I am sorry that he has to kill when he doesn't want to, but we need him. Without him, the revolution may never end." He paused. "His being a hitokiri bothers you?"

Kaoru remained quiet for a moment, thinking it over. "I don't care that he's a hitokiri. He's a good person, despite that. I just worry what it does to him, is all."

"Kamiya-san, …do you love him?"

Kaoru looked down and fell silent again. She was silent for a long time. "Hai." She replied in a tiny voice. "I do."

Katsura smiled, but something in him rebelled against her response. _Last time, love from a woman almost destroyed Himura. What will it do to him this time?_ He cleared his throat. "Did Himura-san tell you how he got the scar on his face?"

"I… iie."

"When he returns, perhaps you should ask him."

Kaoru sat in the courtyard a little later, thinking over what Katsura had said. She heard a small sound and looked up. Kenshin had just returned. He went over to a barrel and used the water to wash the blood off his face and hands. Suddenly, he stiffened, hand straying to his swords. "Who's there?"

"It's just me?"

"O… oro? Kaoru? What are you doing out here?"

Kaoru stood and walked toward him. "I was doing some thinking while waiting for you?"

Kaoru, you should be inside. You might-"

Kaoru cut him off. "Kenshin?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. He had just washed his hands, so why was there still blood dripping from his fingers? She grabbed his hand before he could evade her. There was a long tear in the sleeve of his gi. She gently pushed the sleeve up, revealing a long cut on his arm. "What happened?!"

Kenshin looked away. "Don't worry about it, Kaoru-dono. It's just a cut." He pulled his arm free.

Kaoru gave him a scathing look. "I was under the impression that you don't get cut that often. Was your target skilled?"

"Iie. Just a baka."

"I see. Then why'd you get cut?"

Kenshin's eyes blazed with anger and bitterness. "Leave me alone, woman!" He yelled, turning to walk away. "It doesn't even hurt!"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed even farther. He was definitely bothered about something. She stepped closer, slipped her hand inside his sleeve, and gripped his arm where the wound was.

He couldn't help it. He cried out in pain.

Kaoru loosened her grip and slid her hand down to his. "Doesn't hurt?" She asked softly.

He made a sound that was half sigh, half growl, and allowed him to lead her to his room. Once there, he sat on the floor and slipped his gi off.

Kaoru gently washed his arm. "What's bothering you, Kenshin?"

He closed his eyes. "I don't want to kill anymore."

"I know." She tore some cloth and began bandaging his arm. "Tell me what else."

Kenshin half-smiled. She was getting better at reading him. "I… it was a stupid mistake. I let pain get in the way."

Kaoru finished bandaging his arm. "Pain? You're hurt somewhere else?!"

Kenshin opened his eyes, watching her. "I went to see a doctor a few days back. The sword wound in my abdomen has infection in it. He gave me some medicine, and a salve to put on it, but it flared up. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to worry. Gomen."

She crouched down to examine him. The wound was partially scarred over, but had turned an angry red color. "Have you been putting the salve on it?"

He lowered his gaze, red-faced. "Iie. But I have been taking the medicine."

"Baka. He gave you both for a reason. Where is the salve?"

He pointed out a loose floorboard. She pried it up, retrieving a small jar. "Lay down."

"Oro?"

"Lay down!" Her eyes blazed angrily, so he gulped and complied.

She dipped her hand into the jar, then placed her salve-covered hand on his wound.

Kenshin shivered.

Kaoru knew very well it wasn't from the salve. The salve was cool to the touch, but not cold. She gently began to rub it into the wound, working to cover all the redness.

"Ano… this feels really weird."

"Why?"

"Normally people don't treat my injuries."

"I've noticed." She muttered dryly, eyes sweeping over his chest to look at the scars. "Seems you get a lot more cuts than people are aware of. …besides, I've treated this injury before. Of course, if I'd taken better care of it-" She trailed off, shaking her head. "I talked with Katsura-san earlier. He said I should ask you how you got the scar on your face."

Kenshin groaned. "He would tell you to ask that. I suppose you deserve to know." He paused a moment to collect his thoughts.

Kaoru stopped her administrations, giving him a quizzical look.

"Please." He whispered. "Don't stop."

Kaoru blushed and pulled some more salve from the jar.

"When I first became a hitokiri, I was cold to the world. I let no emotions show, just killed, and killed, … and killed. One of my targets had two bodyguards. I couldn't leave witnesses, so I killed them too. One was a horrible swordsman, but had a strong will to live. He gave me the first half of my scar."

Kenshin swallowed. This part of the story was harder. He noticed vaguely that Kaoru was rubbing salve into some of his older scars. "A man was sent to kill me once, but I killed him instead. A woman saw the whole thing, but for some reason, I couldn't kill her. The war turned bad for a while and I had to go into hiding. For appearances, and for other reasons, Tomoe, the woman, became my wife."

Kaoru's hand twitched. Kenshin glanced at her and saw that she was trying to conceal her emotions. He smiled; she was jealous.

"We were only married for about six months. I was temporarily blinded in a battle, and I… I…" He felt tears forming. It was still painful, even two years later. "The man had a concealed dagger. She jumped in to stop him from killing me. That dagger gave me the other half of my scar."

Horror was written on Kaoru's face. "You killed her?"

Kenshin nodded sadly, sitting up. "I couldn't see, but that's no excuse. …after her… death, I read her diary. Turns out the man who first injured me was her fiancé. I'll never know why she married me instead of killing me." He stared at his hands.

Kaoru managed to gain control over her emotions. She gently embraced Kenshin.

After a moment, he returned the embrace, pulling her closer. "Sumimasen. I lashed out at you earlier. I was thinking pushing you away would be the best thing."

"Baka. You need me."

He turned his face, burying it in her hair. "I know. But… I don't want you to die… like she did."

"I won't." She said simply, pushing him back. She was startled to discover he was crying. She brushed his tears away. Then she blushed, looking into his eyes. They were fading to the soft violet she was familiar with. "A… ano, in our talk, Katsura-san asked me a question."

"Oro?"

"He… he asked me if… he asked me if I love you."

Kenshin's breath came to a roaring halt. _Why would he-?! What did she tell him?_ "Wh… what did you tell him?"

Kaoru gave him a shy smile. "Hai. I… I love you, Kenshin."

A strange warmth filled Kenshin. He opened his mouth to speak.

"You don't have to say anything!" He told him hastily, cutting him off. "I just wanted you to know how I feel." She stood, bowing to him. "As late as it is, I think I'm going to take a bath. I'll be back shortly."

Kaoru was almost to the bath when she heard someone running up behind her. She had enough time to half-turn before she was gently pushed into the wall. She got a brief glimpse of red hair and violet eyes. Then Kenshin's mouth was on hers. The kiss was sweet with a hint of passion. After a few minutes, he pulled away and fled back to his room.

She slowly raised her hand to her mouth, feeling herself beginning to smile. _Wow._ She thought, continuing in a daze toward the bathing area. _Does that mean he likes me too?_

_Yatta! Another chapter done! Only one chapter left. Arigato, minna-san, for reading my story. Ja ne!_

**Glossary:**

_yukata: summer kimono or nightwear_

_hitokiri: manslayer_

__

_hai, aa: yes_

_iie: no_

_gi: a type of Japanese shirt that allows easy movement_

_dono: 'miss.' Kenshin uses it. It's more formal than -san_

_baka: idiot_

_gomen, gomen nasai, sumimasen: sorry. Each is more formal than the preceding one_

_ano: um_

_yatta: Yes! Finally! Exclamation upon completing or finding something_

_arigato: thank you_

_minna-san: everyone_


	6. Chapter 6

Even the Bakamatsu can have a Happy Ending

Even the Bakamatsu can have a Happy Ending

_By: Shiara-dono_

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Sadly._

_Chapter 6_

Kaoru woke abruptly the next night. She heard yelling and the sound of running feet. She sat up, her hand closing automatically around her bokken.

"Stay here, Kaoru."

Kaoru jumped. "K… Kenshin?! What's going on?"

"I don't know. Wait here please. I'll be back." He opened the shoji and was gone.

Kaoru barely had time to dress before he was back. His face was grim, and his eyes glowed dangerously. Katsura was with him. "We have to leave. Now. Bring your bokken."

"What's wrong?"

Kenshin hesitated, deciding on what to tell her. He sighed. "It's the Shinsengumi. They're waging an attack on us. They're being held back, but some of them may reach this room. Katsura-san will take you to a safe place." He walked out of the room, and she was forced to follow.

"Kenshin! I can't just leave you!"

"You have to, Kaoru. Katsura-san is needed for the new era. And… I can't let you die."

"But Kenshin-!"

"Kamiya-san, we're wasting time! Just do as Himura-san wishes. Just this once."

Kaoru grit her teeth. She couldn't just let Kenshin get killed!

Kenshin led them out the back way. He was grateful to discover that no one was lying in wait for them. They walked silently down the street, not daring to speak and give away their position. Once they were a safe distance away, Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "Continue to the end of this street. You will see a small trial on your left. If you follow it, you will reach a cabin. It's not exactly safe, but it's safer than here. Stay there until I come for you." He disappeared before Kaoru could answer.

Kaoru followed Katsura-san to the cabin, but hesitated outside of it.

"Kamiya-san?"

"Katsura-san, please forgive me. I must go back."

Katsura smiled. "Do not worry. Himura-san will be fine."

"I know, but with him injured-"

"He's injured?"

"He didn't tell you??" She growled. "Yes, he got injured in last night's fight. It's a shallow cut, but long, and it's on his sword arm." She bowed. "Please, forgive me for leaving you alone. I'll come back, but I have a feeling Kenshin might need me." She ran off into the darkness.

Kaoru ran back as fast as she could. Something in her heart told her he was no longer in the city, so she veered off, heading for what looked to be an open area. She heard the clashing of swords, and forced herself to run faster.

Kaoru skidded to a halt in time to prevent herself from careening over the side of the small rise she was on. She looked around. Everywhere there were swordsmen fighting. How would she find Kenshin? There, a splash of red! But it was just blood. That wasn't! She made her way down the rise toward him, eyes locked onto his head of red hair.

Kaoru had almost reached him when she saw him grimace and falter. His opponent grinned, swinging his sword for the final blow.

"Kenshin!" She screamed, throwing herself forward. She caught the hilt of the descending sword with her bokken, startling the assailant into stumbling backward. Kenshin made quick work of him before turning to Kaoru.

"What are you doing here, Kaoru?!"

Kaoru's mind was numb. She had just seen Kenshin kill. She swayed a little, trying to rid her mind of that image. "W… what do you mean, what am I doing here?" She asked hotly. "I just saved your hide!"

Kenshin sighed. "That's twice now. Arigato."

Kaoru blushed. She heard someone running at them, and swiftly placed herself against Kenshin's back, bokken raised. She fought one attacker as Kenshin dealt with another.

"Kaoru, you have to get out of here!"

"No, Kenshin, I won't leave you! What if you falter again?"

"That was only because he hit the cut on my arm. I'll be more careful." He killed his opponent and ran Kaoru's through. "Look, all or most of the people out here are hitokiri. You fight with a wooden sword! I know you are strong, but please, Kaoru, _don't risk it!!"_

Kaoru sighed at the pleading she heard in his voice. She lowered her bokken. "On one condition. Promise me you'll stay alive. Promise that you'll… that you'll come back to me."

Kenshin stuck his sword in the ground and pulled Kaoru to him, kissing Kaoru fiercely. He picked his sword back up. "I will. Now get going!"

It was some time later. How long, Kaoru wasn't sure. The cabin windows were boarded up. She didn't know if it was the same day even. Just that time passed. She paced the length of the cabin nervously, not even considering sleep. She jumped at the knock on the door, hoping against hope that it was Kenshin.

Sadly, it wasn't. The man, one Kaoru recognized from the inn, was all but jumping for joy. "Katsura-san, it's over!"

"What is, Jiya-san? The battle?"

"Not just the battle, sir. The war! The war is over! They've given up!"

They followed Jiya back to Kyoto. The signs of recent battle were everywhere. Katsura stopped a passing Ishin Shishi. "Report."

"Several casualties on our side, Katsura-san, although not as bad as it could have been."

"What about Kenshin? Is he alright?" Kaoru broke in.

"Not everyone has returned yet, Miss." But there was something in his eyes that made her uneasy.

Katsura noticed too. "What is it?"

The man shifted uncomfortably. "Sir, we don't know where he is. Himura-san went missing at the end. One minute he was there, and the next he'd disappeared. The only sign of him was his katana wedged into the dirt." He motioned, and another man came forward, holding out a sheathed katana.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she looked at the sword. She recognized it at once as Kenshin's. She took it with shaky hands, and looked up into the sky with unseeing eyes. _Where are you, Kenshin?_

The next month passed slowly. Kaoru stayed at the inn, caring for the sick and wounded, learning to cook without burning everything, and helping to repair roofs and walls that had been damaged. She sighed. Several times she had been told to give up, that Kenshin was dead. But she refused to believe it. She couldn't give up that hope.

She stopped by the main room to get some tea. Katsura looked up as she entered. "Kamiya-san. Join me for tea?"

She shook her head. "Arigato, but I'll drink it in my room." She filled a cup and turned to leave.

"Kamiya-san, I know you want to remain hopeful. But if Himura-san was going to return, I'm sure he would have done so by now."

Kaoru gave him a small smile. "I know he's out there, Katsura-san. The sword was a message, and I won't give up on him."

Katsura watched her walk away. _Poor girl._

H crept into the inn, a shadow with blood red hair. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he discovered her things still in the room. His body protesting, he lay down on the futon to await her return.

Minutes later, the shoji slid open. He waited, eyes closed, wanting to see who it was. There was the sound of china shattering on the floor. _Ah. That would be Kaoru._ He could just imagine her staring wide-eyed at him. He chuckled inwardly.

He braced himself to be beaten senseless by her bokken. So, he was very startled when she cried his name and ran over to throw her arms around him.

"Oro! Kaoru-dono, I need air!"

Kaoru blushed sheepishly and let him go. "I'm just so glad you're alive, Kenshin!"

He grinned at her. "Does this mean you won't hit me for worrying you?"

"No, I still might. _Where were you?!"_

He sighed. "After the battle was over, I left to find the swordsman who had made my katana. I told him I didn't want to kill anymore. He laughed at me and gave me this." He held up a sheathed sword for her to see. "It's a sakabattou. A sword, yet I'm unable to kill with it. Then I visited my master. He wasn't happy when I ran out on him four years ago. He knocked me around a bit, and I needed to heal before returning." His voice grew quiet. "I left my katana so that you would know I was still alive. …Gomen, for worrying you, Kaoru-dono."

It was her turn to sigh. "No one would believe me when I told them you weren't dead." She growled suddenly, glaring at him. "And why are you calling me Kaoru-_dono?!"_

He gulped. "Ano, it's to show you the respect you deserve."

"I don't care. Leave it off, or else!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

After Kenshin had rested a bit, they went to find Katsura, who laughed inwardly at the way Kaoru was holding onto Kenshin. Kenshin, for his part, didn't seem to mind. The three of them conversed for a few minutes, then Katsura wished them luck and bid them farewell.

Kenshin and Kaoru decided to walk back to Tokyo, allowing themselves to spend carefree time together. They were a day out of Kyoto when it happened.

"Matte, Hitokiri Battousai!"

Kenshin groaned. "Not again!" He turned. Yup, same three Shinsengumi members. "What do you want?"

They stopped just out of swordsreach. "Just to wish you well, sir!" The leader spoke up. "We decided you were right, that the fight was fair. We won't bother you again." He turned to Kaoru. "I know it doesn't mean much, but please accept our apologies for your father's death, Mrs. Battousai-san. Well, bye!" They turned and ran off.

"Matte!" Kaoru's voice floated after them, but they were already gone.

Kenshin eyed her thoughtfully. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"What, Mrs. Battousai-san?"

"Iie. But Himura Kaoru has a nice ring to it."

She turned back to him, eyes wide. A blush was spreading across her face. "Hi… Himura Kenshin, did you just ask me to marry you?" She questioned in a hushed voice.

Sparks of amber twinkled in his amethyst eyes. "Hmm, I believe I did."

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Then I accept." She held out her hand to him. "Shall we go home, Kenshin?"

He took her hand and smiled back at her. "Aa. Let's go home, Kaoru."

_owari_

_/cries/ Ahhh, I'm done! I can't believe it! Thank you all for reading this story. I know the end is a little cheesy, but that's the way the story wrote itself. Anyway, 'til next time. Ja ne!_

**Glossary: **

_shoji: door made of rice paper_

_bokken: wooden sword_

_shinsengumi: the side opposing the Ishin Shishi_

_arigato: thank you_

_hitokiri: manslayer_

_ishin shishi: the side that Kenshin was on_

_katana: Japanese sword_

_futon: Japanese bed. It's more or less padding on the ground_

_dono: 'miss.' Kenshin uses it. It's more formal than -san_

_sakabattou: reverse blade sword, where the sword and the dull edge are flipped_

__

_gomen, gomen nasai, sumimasen: sorry. Each is more formal than the preceding one_

ano: um

_matte: wait_

_battousai: what Kenshin was called during the revolution, so named because of his Battou jutsu_

_iie: no_

__

_hai, aa: yes_


End file.
